


Flight- A Pokemon Platinum Sololocke

by TheTRUEgge



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Murkrow - Freeform, Nuzlocke Challenge, solo run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTRUEgge/pseuds/TheTRUEgge
Summary: A 21-Part run of Pokemon Platinum, written one day at a time, well over a year ago. Never posted online in its entirety... UNTIL NOW. The story follows Logan as he journeys around Sinnoh, doing things. They might be important.





	1. Chapter 1

I’ve made it to Sinnoh.  
It feels like I left Johto days ago, and although it is only several hours away by plane, I already feel as though that part of my life is already behind me, the memories I’d made already seeming hazy. Sinnoh is my home now.  
Professor Rowan met with me at the airport, having returned from a trip to Kanto, and brought me to his lab. I’m to work as his assistant while I’m here, a job that I revere. He is much as I expected: Extremely smart, blunt with his words, and yet still kind. He has been preparing me for my upcoming assignment, which is quite simple. I will need to observe and document wild Pokemon behavior in as remote of locations as I can, paying special attention to evolution tendencies, similar to what I was doing for Elm. Unlike Johto, however, Rowan is having me adhere to a strict catch-and-release policy, and I am only to catch Pokemon I need to document. He is, however, allowing me to keep one Pokemon. What it is, I am unsure, but he has given me its egg, which rests on my side as I write.  
My assignment officially begins tomorrow, when my Sinnoh official trainer ID is supposed to arrive. Until then, I think I’ll sleep. My eyes feel like they’re going to fall out of their sockets.  
Signing off,  
Logan Wright.


	2. Part 2- In Which Things Happen

Today, I am officially on... a journey, I suppose. I never expected to write those words again, but I don’t intend to complain. Early this morning, I left from Rowan’s lab with the egg he’d given me, as well as a young Piplup I was supposed to deliver to a boy in Twinleaf, to the south. I suppose that Rowan expected me to use the Piplup until the egg hatched, and I’m sure I would have, but I had only just crossed onto Route 201 when the egg began to crack, and a beak poked its way out. Rowan had given me a Murkrow egg- not a Pokemon I would have expected to see in Sinnoh. The little guy made a good first impression, sending out a dark wave of energy to knock out a wild Starly that had gotten too close for comfort. Later, when I checked his moves on the Pokedex I had received, I learned that he had hatched knowing Dark Pulse, another surprise. I decided to name him Mutasttir, and together we headed off to deliver the Piplup, which we did without much trouble.  
After the first few levels, Mutasttir began to slow in his growth, but he was plenty strong enough to take on the local Pokemon. I wanted him to get a little more experience, however, so I decided to see if I could find anything of interest at Lake Verity. I knew little of the Pokemon there, but I learned from a sign on the lakefront that a Legendary Pokemon was said to rest in the lake. Aside from a blue-haired man sound asleep near the water’s edge, though, I found nothing of interest.  
It was then that I realized I hadn’t eaten since last night.  
I decided to take a quick breakfast right outside Twinleaf, and I gave Mutasttir some of my food, too. He seemed to enjoy it, cawing for more. Although he isn’t capable of speech yet, he’s already a strong flier, and has grown quite expressive (Such as right now- he is perfectly aware that I am writing about him, and wants me to make him look good). The Pokemon there were fairly tame, aside from an annoying flock of Starly that Mutasttir dealt with easily. As I was packing up, the mother of the boy I’d delivered the Piplup to that morning (Barry, he said his name was) approached me, asking if I could deliver a map to her son. I agreed, and quickly made my way past Sandgem and Route 202 into Jubilife. I didn’t spend much time admiring the sights, and instead found the excitable blonde I’d met earlier this morning. I found him at the Trainer’s School and delivered his map. When Barry found out that I was a beginning trainer as well, he challenged me to a battle. I’d like to say that I was a mature adult and went easy on the boy. At the very least, I’d like to say that I tried.  
I did neither of those things, and Mutasttir defeated his Piplup and Starly in a matter of minutes. This did nothing to quench the boy’s spirit, and he vowed to defeat me. I don’t intend to let him, however. I hate losing.  
The day was growing late, but I guessed that I would still have time to make it to Oreburgh, my next stop, by sunset. I managed to, but barely. I ate dinner with Mutasttir and showered, at which point I decided to write what had happened so far today.  
I’d like to explore the cave we passed through more thoroughly, but it will require a move called rock smash, which I’ll only be able to use after defeating this town’s Gym Leader. He specializes in rock types, which makes me nervous, but I trust that Mutasttir will be able to beat them. I hope he can, anyways.  
-Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's Mutasttir's data:  
> Mutasttir:  
> Murkrow  
> Male  
> Level: 15  
> Nature: Bold  
> “Strong Willed”  
> Moves:  
> Astonish  
> Psychic  
> Dark Pulse  
> Fly
> 
> I cannot, for the life of me, remember why his name is Mutasttir. I couldn't at the time, actually. Had it been suggested by my friend/evil clone/eternal stalker? Maybe, but I can't find the comment if that's the case. Wherever it came from, I like it.  
> Also he gets overpowered moves because his dad had them and I forgot to delete them before generating the egg. So I shrugged and went with it.


	3. Part 3- Which I Wrote at 5 AM or so

Oreburgh’s Gym Leader is a young man named Rorak, who, from what I can tell, spends more time in the mines than the gym itself. I spent some time there myself, but the few wild Pokemon tended to shy away from all of the humans in the area. Mutasttir was eager to begin his first gym match, and I figured that he was as strong as he was going to get before then, so we headed to the gym.  
None of Rorak’s Pokemon were even able to land a hit on Mutasttir, who knocked them all out easily. If Rorak was surprised or upset, he didn’t show it, instead commending Mutasttir on his stunning battling techniques and giving me the gym badge, as well as a TM I will never be able to use. With the badge in hand, Mutasttir and I headed back through a small cave to Jubilife City, where we ate a small lunch as I waited for Professor Rowan to show. He had called me this morning, asking if I wanted to accompany him to Floraroma Town and, past that, Eterna Forest. Since that was the direction I was heading anyway, I agreed. He arrived just after noon, and we set off north. A girl, about the same age as Barry, was with him as well. His Granddaughter, Dawn, who had just become a Pokemon trainer, and was traveling with a young Turtwig.  
A cave lies just past Route 204, a short route that usually has a small gathering of rookie trainers, honing their skills. Today, however, the route was deserted, which surprised me. I had been there just yesterday, and it was bustling with trainers. It didn’t take us very long to find out why there were no trainers to be seen, as a pair of blue-haired men appeared from the trees. They called themselves Team Galactic, and threatened to attack us if we didn’t hand over some of Rowan’s research materials. I contemplated attacking them instead, but Mutasttir made my decision for me, flying off his usual perch on my shoulder and landing in front of me, cawing menacingly. Dawn got the idea, and released her Turtwig as well. They ran off, and a man in a long trench coat approached us, inquiring about the battle. He told us that he’s a member of the International Police, and that his code name is Looker. I don’t know why he would tell us this, but I think that he gets lonely. At least, that’s the idea I got from him. He gave me a number I could reach him by (Apparently, Rowan already had this, and had called him during the battle), and left just as quickly as he had arrived.  
The pair seemed to be the only grunts in the area, but our small group still moved through the cave and next route quickly, making it to the relative safety of Floraroma town. I say relatively, however, because the first thing I spotted was a pair of blue-haired men whose outfits were identical to the ones of the Team Galactic people. Dawn quickly ushered Rowan into the Pokemon Center, but Mutasttir urged that we move east, towards the Valley Windworks, which generates electricity for much of the Sinnoh region. There, we found a little girl and her Shinx, crying by a windmill. Her father, who ran the Windworks with almost no help, hadn’t come out since Team Galactic had overrun the building the previous day. Mutasttir seems to have a hero complex of some sort, because he flew straight to the door of the windworks, where a Team Galactic member stood guard, forcing me to follow. The man was beaten quite easily and, in his panic to retreat, dropped his key to the Valley Windworks. Why anyone would trust such an incompetent man with such an important item, I have no idea. I unlocked the door (He had, at least, managed to lock it quickly), and entered. Inside, I found nearly a dozen members of Team Galactic. I managed to sneak past most of them, but at the control room, a red-haired woman stood guard over a sweating, middle-aged man. A guy with purple hair looked over the man’s computer screen anxiously. When he saw me and Mutasttir, he yelped, and the red-haired woman turned. She introduced herself as a Galactic Admin named Mars, and promised that she and her team would leave if I defeated her in battle.  
It goes without saying that Mutasttir pummeled her team, and she retreated quickly with the rest of Team Galactic. The man thanked me and reunited with his daughter, who commanded that he take a shower. I had to laugh.  
I returned to Floraroma Town, where I discovered that Looker, that odd policeman, had apprehended several of the grunts still in the area. He thanked me for my help and left quickly. Instead of continuing to the forest, as we had planned, Rowan decided that we would spend the rest of the day in Floaroma Town, which I agreed to. Tomorrow, we’ll head onwards to Eterna City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early on, I wrote these very concisely. I also tended to write them whenever I woke up, then I'd do some gameplay, and then I'd write about the gameplay the next day. Maybe not the best system, but it worked, so I worked with it. Anyways, that's why these pieces are so short and so crammed with information- for now.
> 
>  
> 
> ... did that sound ominous? Maybe.


	4. Part 4- A Breather

More cautious than before, we made our way past a riverside route into Eterna Forest. It’s a beautiful place, full of various tree species, Pokemon, and trainers. Dawn and Rowan stayed in the fringes of the forest, but I headed deeper, both to do research and to get to Eterna. For a time, a woman named Cheryl accompanied me, worried about the possible threat of Team Galactic, who have apparently been making a name for themselves farther north. They were nowhere to be found in the quiet forest, however, so Cheryl and I soon parted ways. Still, during our travels together she kindly healed Mutasttir after every battle, which we both appreciated. It was a very good training experience, which makes me feel more confident concerning our next gym challenge.  
Mutasttir enjoyed the forest much more than I did, swooping over and under tree branches in a complex acrobatic dance, and conversing with the local Pokemon. He has finally begun to speak, and I listened to his conversations intently. There used to be more Murkrow in the forest, I learned, but a group of strange men had come through and captured many of them. I wonder if it was the same Team Galactic that had tried to steal Rowan’s notes. When we made it to the edge of the forest, Mutasttir begged to stay longer, but I could tell that he was tired, so I promised him that we would visit again after getting Eterna’s Gym Badge. There are several areas of the forest that are blocked by massive stretches of thorns, which we’ll need the HM Cut to hack down. He seems enthusiastic about exploring new portions of the forest.  
Eterna is a sleepy city, full of buildings both new and old. It also serves as a hub for people who travel through Sinnoh’s underground, but I have no interest in going through a network of man-made tunnels, where there are no Pokemon to be found, save perhaps their fossils. Mutasttir, being half flying type, shares my opinion on this. It does make sense, given his weakness to rock, that he wouldn't be comfortable in a setting where he's surrounded by it. I’m sitting in the Pokemon center right now as the nurses attend to Mutasttir, writing this. Tomorrow, we’ll fight for Eterna’s Gym badge, then return to explore the depths of Eterna Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, funny story- initially, I totally forgot that Floraroma Town was a thing with important plot, so I wrote this part before the previous one. Then one of these wound up in the wrong folder for some reason, and I thought I hadn't written it, except that I HAD, and so I was weird for about an hour before figuring it out. Otherwise, this is only noteworthy because not much happens in it, which is pretty rare for this story.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at beginnings, so this is fairly short. The rest of the parts range from 1 to 3ish pages, so I promise they get longer. Logan is an interesting dude to write, and I still stand by most of my decisions with him.


End file.
